Still Doll
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy was kidnapped after school and gets raped by Socs. One-Shot. Request by sammy2y.


**Request by sammy2y.**

**Summary: Ponyboy was kidnapped after school and gets raped by Socs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. The sex scene in here is also not sexualized or intended to be in any way. I do not condone rape fetishes.**

**o-o-o**

The day started out as normal. Ponyboy went to school and it passed by without too many problems. The last bell rung, reverberating throughout the school and sending excitement through Ponyboy's veins. He stood up and stretched his back with a groan, hearing his joints crack. He didn't have track practice that day, so he just grabbed his stuff and left, deciding to walk home. It was a beautiful afternoon after all.

He was probably about halfway to his house when everything went downhill. The loud rumble of a car started up behind him. At first, he thought that the car would just go by him and that would be that. However, the rumble never left. Instead, it stalked right behind him. They were definitely Socs trying to find the perfect opportunity to jump him.

Blood running cold, Ponyboy stuffed his clammy hands into his pockets, hunching his back as he sped up his walk. But, as he sped up, the car did as well. It roared past him, swerving to a stop right in front of him to block him from moving forward. In a second, three Socs filed out of the car with cocky smirks on their faces. Ponyboy recognized them, although he didn't know their names. They were in his math class. It had never seemed like they had a problem with him since they had never interacted before… but, then again, he was a greaser. He stood out in the class.

Instantly, Ponyboy spun around on his heels, pushing off of his back leg to run the other direction, but, before he could do that, his body was tackled. He skidded against the ground, rocks painfully digging into his skin. He cried out in pain as he was pinned with one of the Socs sitting on his lower back.

"Not so fast, greaser!" the one on top of him spat. Even though Ponyboy was turned away from everyone, he could smell the scent of English Leather aftershave.

"Let me go," Ponyboy pleaded, growling. He squirmed in the Soc's hold, trying to free himself but it was futile. The hold only got tighter.

"Not a chance. Someone has to teach you a lesson. Greasers aren't allowed in the advanced classes. They aren't smart enough." So that was what this was about. Ponyboy almost scoffed.

"If we aren't smart enough, then how did you get in?" As soon as he said that, he regretted it. He should have kept his mouth shut because it only made them angrier and he wasn't in the right position to do that.

With a growl, the Soc punched him on the cheek causing him to yelp. Stars danced across his vision as he tried to regain his bearings. Dazed, Ponyboy didn't catch them checking out his body until one of them wolf-whistled.

"You know, this greaser looks damn pretty for a guy, doesn't he?" they huffed. "Pretty like a broad."

Ponyboy felt sick to his stomach. This could not be happening right now. They couldn't be sexualizing his body right now. It wasn't right. It was sick.

But it was happening. Ponyboy flinched when a hand groped his ass, squeezing it.

"Seriously, he has far better features than most girls in school," the one who was touching him commented before he slithered his hand under Pony's shirt. The cold touch sent shivers down his spine and he knew that he was running out of time.

"Don't touch me!" Ponyboy snapped but the Socs weren't listening to him. The other Socs joined in as well, feeling him up. Tears started to form in front of Pony's eyes, fear becoming suffocating. He knew what they were thinking of; what they were planning to do with him. He didn't want that to happen to him. He would rather be beaten to death than that.

'_No…Please, no. Someone save me_,' he silently pleaded to himself. He tried to scream again but a hand clamped over his mouth. In response, he bit as hard as he could on the hand, breaking through the skin until he tasted iron.

The Soc cursed, ripping his hand away from Pony's mouth. The blood dribbled down his arm, falling right next to Pony's face. "You're really going to pay for that one, greaser." He hissed, about to punch him again. But, before he could do that, that all heard shouts.

"Ponyboy!" Ponyboy heard Darry scream. Relief hit Pony like a bulldozer. The gang was going to help him.

"Help!" Ponyboy screamed.

"Shit!" one of the Socs hissed. "We need to go, man. People are coming."

"I know!" the one on top of him yelled. "Throw him into the trunk!"

Hands grabbed at him again and Ponyboy thrashed wildly. The gang was almost there. He had to struggle until they could reach him. But that didn't change the fact that there were three of them and he was only one person. His body was easily lifted off of the ground and thrown into the trunk of their car. Before he had time to process everything, the lid slammed shut, hammering onto the top of his head. He saw a flash of light before everything went black.

**o-o-o**

When Ponyboy woke up again, he found himself in a dank basement. It was very dim and the only light that he had came from the thin basement windows by the ceiling. He guessed that the Socs had just carried him there because they were all looming over him and he wasn't tied up or anything.

"Good, you're awake," one of them said. Ponyboy wished that he didn't wake up.

"Where am I?" Ponyboy demanded, trying his best to keep his cool. But no matter how much he tried to, he was still trembling awfully badly. He couldn't help it. He was absolutely terrified. The gang didn't know where he was, and he was outnumbered. He couldn't escape. They were going to do what they wanted to do with him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"That's not going to matter. What matters is what you're going to for us."

"I don't have anything to give you."

The Soc that was speaking to him snorted, a smile twisting up creepily. "Sure you do. Your services will be well appreciated."

"You're sick," Ponyboy growled. He really wanted to throw up.

The Socs only laughed before they started. Hands were soon on him, roaming his body. Ponyboy went rigid as he was pinned down. In seconds flat, his clothes were ripped off of him, leaving him bare naked on the cold floor. He could see them examine his body up and down, and all Ponyboy could do was try to cover himself up in shame but couldn't. Tears were falling from his eyes as they started to comment on his body, making him feel even sicker.

"Please, don't do this," Ponyboy pleaded, but they didn't listen.

What happened next left him scarred for life. It all happened in a blur, but, at the same time, it was so detailed. He could only scream as he was ripped open dry and without any sort of prep. The pain was excruciating. He kept screaming and screaming as one of them pumped into him until the Soc's got sick of it and stuffed a dirty rag into his mouth.

At one point, his hair was pulled upwards, causing him to let out a muffled yelp. The rag was removed, and a cock was shoved into his mouth. Ponyboy gagged, almost throwing up. He tried pulling away, but his head was held in place.

"Suck it. If you bite it, and I'll kill you," the Soc hissed and Ponyboy could only comply with tears in his eyes. Being killed actually sounded a thousand times better.

They used him like a toy, pumping in and out of both openings over and over again. They kept saying phrases that left Ponyboy questioning everything.

"You like that, you slut."

"Do your friends do this to you too?"

"This is the only thing that you'll be good at."

"Your little gang probably wants to fuck you. Should we let them join?"

"You're a whore."

These sentences that they had uttered all slashed scars into him, weakening his resolve until he stopped struggling altogether. In the beginning, he wanted the gang to find him and save him, but now? He didn't want them to find him at all because of how much shame he felt. What would they think about him? They would be disgusted, for sure. But, what if Socs were right? What if all they wanted to do was touch him? He shouldn't be thinking about these things. He knew deep down that they wouldn't even think about touching him like that. But those words that the Socs said just kept replaying in his mind like a broken record.

It felt like forever, but eventually, they all finished up, pulling out of him. Cum and blood dripped out of, dropping onto the basement floor. They said stuff to him, but Ponyboy was too weak and tired to comprehend what they were saying.

They left him like that—a broken doll on the floor—not even bothering to tie him up. Ponyboy didn't think that he could muster up the strength to run anyways. The only thing that he could do was sob.

Days after days went by without anybody finding him. Each day, his body was used by at least one of them. He had given up on any signs of rescue. Nobody would want to search for a dirty, disgusting toy like him.

One day, however, was different than the others. Usually, one of the Socs would be there in the house to watch him. But that day, all three of the Socs left him by himself since he had made no effort to escape before.

He looked up the staircase blankly. He could just go up and leave if he wanted to. He did want to, evidently. But what was the point?

Should he try though? No. It was too risky. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if they caught him trying to leave… But… then again… what did he have to lose? _But what did he have to gain?_ The gang wouldn't accept him back. And if they did, they might just use his body like how the Socs did. He would just be running in place instead of forward.

One thing was for sure though. He didn't want to stay in the basement. He needed out.

With that, Ponyboy pushed himself up to his feet. His legs shook from not using them in a while. He slowly makes it up the stairs, gripping on the rail so tightly that it made his hands hurt. When he reached the top, he opened the door and peeked out. The house was quiet; empty. The coast was clear.

He walked over to the couch, feeling more exposed up there than in the basement. Ponyboy grabbed a blanket that was conveniently lying on the couch. He wrapped himself up in it and covered all of the cuts and bruises that littered his skin.

He reached towards the doorknob to the door that led outside, but before he could turn it, he heard people right outside. Ponyboy froze in place. They were back.

As fast as he could, he spun around. They were right outside making going back to the basement near impossible.

Crap. Crap. Crap!

He had to hide.

He ran up the stairs right as the front door slammed open. Ponyboy turned into the first room that he could find which was a bathroom. He quietly shut the door, crawling into the cabinet under the sink and closing those doors behind him, only a sliver of light coming through. Ponyboy curled himself up, trembling. His heart hammered against his chest, hearing the people inside of the house now.

'_Please don't find me. God, please, no. Don't find me,'_ he prayed.

But, as he was hiding, he managed the knock over a glass bottle, causing it to clang loudly. He felt his blood run cold, mouth going dry as the chatter under him stopped. Loud footsteps thumped rhythmically on the staircase soon after, getting louder as they came closer. They stopped right outside of the bathroom. The doorknob turned and soon they were inside, only a foot away from Ponyboy. He could hear them look behind the shower curtain, but he wasn't there. Then he heard the bathroom door shut after a quiet mumble of, "Not here."

Ponyboy let out a deep breath. He thought that he was home free. They were going to leave him alone, but then the cabinet doors swung open, exposing his wrapped-up body and puffy eyes.

"Ponyboy!" came a familiar cry. It was Johnny. Why was Johnny here? Was he kidnapped as well? Was he also planning to do something to him with the Soc? "He's here!"

Soon the entire gang was right in front of him, looking relieved. Soda collapsed onto his knees, tearing up.

"Ponyboy…" Soda sobbed, breaking down. "You're okay. You're okay!"

"We're going to get you out of here, Little Colt. Everything's going to be okay," Darry stammered, reaching over to him to pull him out.

'_Your little gang probably wants to fuck you,' _the Soc once said.

Ponyboy flinched violently away from Darry's hand, causing his brother to freeze in place in confusion. It was then that the gang got a good look at Ponyboy, who was obviously naked under the blanket. He was beat up, looking more so than Johnny. His eyes were wide, skittering around but still focused on them as if warily waiting for them to do something. He definitely recognized them, but he was scared. He was terrified of them, which confused them.

They were going to use him too. They were going to rape him like how the Socs did.

"We're not going to do anything to you," Johnny reassured, lowering his voice. Johnny was the first person to realize what Ponyboy had been through. It was written all over his face and he was sort of glad that he was able to read Pony so well. However, even though he tried to stay calm, anger was consuming him. Ponyboy shouldn't have been taken and raped. He was only a kid. He was gold, but now his color was gray. It wasn't right. Why did it have to be Ponyboy? "It's going to be okay. Nobody here is going to touch you. You don't have to be scared of us."

"Johnny, what are you talking about? Why would he be scared?" Dally asked.

Johnny swallowed thickly, looking at Ponyboy for permission to tell the gang. "Ponyboy… he…"

No… Ponyboy covered his ears, exposing his self-inflicted, scratched-up arms. He didn't want Johnny to tell them. If they didn't find him disgusting before, they would surely think so afterward. But he knew that they had to learn about it someday. Ponyboy nodded to Johnny to continue.

"Well, out with it," Steve grumbled.

"He was raped… Multiple times…"

At first, there was silence as the words processed in everyone's minds. Ponyboy looked down, curling into himself even more. They hated him and were disgusted with him.

But, then, Dally spoke up, shocking him. "I'm going to kill them," Dally growled, hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Oh, baby…" Soda whispered, horrified. It couldn't be true, but it was.

Everyone else had similar reactions to the revelation. All of them wanted to pulverize the Socs who had done this, but, when Ponyboy cowered away from them, they calmed down enough to focus on the task at hand. They had to get Ponyboy out and heal him as best as they could. He would never be the same again. They knew that no raped victims ended up the same afterward. But, right now, they had to get Ponyboy out.

"Please, come out of there," Soda pleaded. "We're going to get you to safety."

"You're going to be okay," Two-Bit reassured.

Their eyes were gentle, unlike the lust-filled ones that the Socs had. They were honest. They weren't going to hurt him, Ponyboy repeated in his head like a mantra. Biting his lips until they started to bleed, he crawled out from under the sink, tightening up the blanket around him. He looked down in shame.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Steve said from next to him like he had read his mind. Ponyboy nodded, still refusing to look at them.

"Can you walk?" Darry asked.

Ponyboy nodded again as he stood up, looking terribly thin. He barely ate a thing while there, causing his skin to wrap around the outlines of his bones.

Man, the gang was going to kill those Socs. No… they were going to kill them over and over again even in Hell.

"We should get going," Soda said, and everyone agreed. They exited the house, the sunlight burning Ponyboy's eyes a bit. He was placed in the backseat of the truck by himself since he didn't want anybody near him. The gang except for Darry and Soda jumped into the bed of the truck. Throughout the drive, Ponyboy stayed silent and awake, watching his brothers cautiously just in case. The house slowly disappeared over the horizon, and Ponyboy knew that even though he was no longer inside of it, he would always be trapped there until death does him part.

**o-o-o**

**Requests are currently closed. I need to catch up on writing the ones that I currently have before opening them up again. So, I'm sorry if you have a request that you really want to get written. I just can't do it right now.**


End file.
